Financial products and/or accounts such as credit, debit, loan and insurance products have long been provided to consumers. These financial products generally are only available to consumers following completion and approval of an application to receive the products and/or services associated with such products. At times, the typical paper-based application process can be confusing and intimidating to consumers who are not familiar with the associated terminology, paperwork, etc. In recent years, offers to apply for such products have been verbally communicated to consumers while they are at a point-of-sale terminal in a retail store. While it often saves time and is less confusing to apply for financial products at the point-of-sale terminal, many consumers would prefer to contemplate such offers at their own initiative and speed rather than under any time pressures, whether real or imagined, imposed merely by being at a point-of-sale terminal.